Friends Like These
by Caitlin5
Summary: Ron and Harry go to Hermione's for the summer and feelings surface between a certain red head and his best girl friend.
1. Friends Like These 1

Part 1:  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at her bedroom clock, it was 6:08. Harry and Ron were supposed to be here by now, still she reminded herself this was Harry and Ron she was talking about. Her two best friends whom she had known to be twice as late for transfiguration. Even so it was rude to make her wait like this. Hermione tugged at her skirt for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Why had she picked something so short, if she had been allowed to do magic outside of school she would have performed a lengthening charm right then and there. Hermione looked back up at the clock, 6:09 she was wondering whether to change when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
'I'll get it' she yelled running down the stairs at top speed. She jumped the last few steps, and ignoring the tingling feeling in her ankles, ran to the door. Once there she quickly patted down her hair, which after much debate with herself she had decided to straighten and tugged at her skirt one last time. Hermione stood for a moment, then smiling she flung open the door standing on the front steps were Harry and Ron each unmistakeable. Harry with his seeker stance and mop of dishevelled black hair hiding his most unique feature, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, a reminder of who he was and why he was famous. Next to him stood Ron, Hermione noted with some embarrassment that he had certainly gotten taller since she had last seen him but he was still a Weasley, his red hair and freckles were a dead giveaway.  
  
'Hi' said Ron grinning guiltily, 'sorry we took so long but Dad insisted we stop and look at all the muggle stores.' 'That's fine' Hermione heard herself say, 'I hardly noticed you were late.'  
  
'So can we come in?' ventured Harry trying to see inside. 'Of course' replied Hermione realising she was yet to invite them in. She pushed away the door and in doing so put herself in full view of Harry and Ron. Had Hermione not been so self-conscious she might have found the scene that followed funny. Ron just stood there gaping at her and Harry seemed a little taken aback, Hermione had sort of expected this reaction but really she didn't look that different did she? Then again Harry and Ron barely saw her in anything but her robes and even when they had seen her in something different she was generally wearing long skirts and stockings. Hermione was wondering how to best break the awkward silence when Harry spoke.  
  
'Hermione' he said 'you look so.' 'Amazing' volunteered Ron then realising what he'd just said he looked at the ground his face the colour of his hair. 'Thanks' mumbled Hermione blushing more than Ron and resisting the urge to tug at her skirt. Harry seemed to recover quickly, possibly because he had more experience with shorter muggle clothes although Hermione secretly hoped that Ron had his own reasons for being stunned, but she quickly banished those ideas to the back of her mind. Ron just thought of her as a friend as he had demonstrated at the Yule Ball last year. Hermione suddenly felt a surge of anger and had to stop herself from snapping at Ron when she next spoke, instead she focused on Harry.  
  
'So I guess you want to come in' she said 'unless you'd rather stay outside.' 'No' said Harry shooting an amused look at Ron. 'Flies will start flying into Ron's mouth if he keeps it that way.' Ron snapped out of his stupor and glared at Harry, but before either boy could say anything Hermione quickly said 'are you hungry, Mums been cooking all day.' Both of them took the hint and picked up their bags. 'Honestly Hermione' said Ron pretending to be exasperated 'have you ever known me to turn down food?' Hermione laughed, it was good to see them again and with those thoughts Ron, Harry and her disappeared behind the Granger's front door. 


	2. Friends Like These 2

Part 2:  
  
'That was delicious Mrs.Granger' said Ron patting his stomach and reclining back into the kitchen chair. 'Yes, it was beautiful Mum' said Hermione getting up to help her Mum clear the plates. 'Let me help with that' Harry said jumping up to help both the Granger women.  
  
'No honestly its fine' said Hermione's Mum smiling at Harry. 'It's the least me and Ron can do after that wonderful meal' replied Harry elbowing Ron and causing him to jump in his seat. Mrs.Granger looked between the two boys, then she turned to look at Hermione. 'Well. It is Hermione's night to do the dishes' she said still looking at Hermione 'so your welcome to help her. if you want of course.' Mrs.Granger looked between all three of them. 'I'd be happy to' said Harry taking the pile of plates and bowls Mrs.Granger was holding and walking them through to the kitchen. Before Ron could sneak away Hermione stacked a pile of plates into his arms. 'Oh, that's better' she said flashing Ron a devious smile 'Thanks for helping' and with that she followed Harry's lead and joined him at the kitchen sink. It wasn't long before all three of them were elbow deep in bubbly water. Hermione stuck her hand into the suds at the same moment Ron reached in to grab a plate, their hands brushed for only an instant but Ron jumped back in surprise and Hermione whipped her hand out of the water and stood very still. Harry oblivious to Ron and Hermione's embarrassment returned from putting away plates. 'So.' he said sounding unnaturally casual, 'Hows Ginny?' Ron suddenly snapped out of his state of shock. 'You'd know better than me' he snapped 'you two were owling each other so much this summer I'm surprised you haven't announced your engagement yet.' Harry stared at Ron, a look of annoyance upon his face Ron was looking down at the floor, clearly he had not meant to be so callous but Hermione wasn't looking at Ron instead she was looking at Harry their was something else underneath the anger and if she wasn't mistaken it was. embarrassment? Hermione shook her head it was late she was imagining it, or was she? Ron was still staring at the floor and Harry had returned to putting plates away. Hermione nudged Ron and giving him a meaningful look cocked her head in Harry's direction. Ron nodded to show he understood. 'I'll sort it out' he said quietly 'go to bed I'm sure you'll need the energy for tomorrow it sounds like it's going to be a very busy day.' Hermione muttered a quick goodnight and slipped out the kitchen door behind her she could here Ron apologising she paused at the door to her room and smiled. Apart from those last five minutes the evening had been very nice indeed. 


	3. Friends Like These 3

Part 3:  
  
Hermione yawned, last nights dinner had been fantastic, she had eaten plenty and was still feeling sleepy from it. She rubbed her eyes and what she saw almost made her scream. Ron's face was barely inches away from her own. 'Ron' Hermione exclaimed backing away, he seemed unfazed by Hermione's reaction however and began to talk. 'Good Morning Sleeping Beat..' For a fleeting moment Hermione thought Ron was going to say Sleeping Beauty but then realising what he was about to say Ron faltered, luckily he managed to quickly compose himself. 'I mean sleepy head' he finished lamely. Hermione decided to pretend she hadn't heard him. 'What time is it?' she asked stifling a yawn. 'Ten' replied Ron once again grinning. 'Your parents wanted me to wake you up before they left for work, so there's someone to make sure me and Harry don't go blowing things up.' 'Ahh, they got the wrong Weasley' replied Hermione stifling yet another yawn.  
  
Ron smiled back, Hermione hopped out of bed and noticed Ron was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. 'Hermione' he said inquisitively 'since when have you been a Chudley Cannons fan?' It was only then that Hermione realised she was wearing a large orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt and nothing else. Hermione embarrassed by her Pyjama's said the first thing that came to her mind. 'Oh' she said laughing 'it reminds me of the wizarding world.'  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, the t-shirt did remind her of Hogwarts and all the things she left behind every holidays. However she would never tell Ron the truth - she wore it because it reminded her of him. 'Right' said Ron giving her a strange look, Hermione turned away from Ron and headed to her wardrobe but before she could reach it Ron said spitefully 'How would your boyfriend feel if he knew you were wearing a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, what were they all sold out of Bulgarian ones?' Hermione was about to snap at Ron when she stopped herself. She didn't want to get into a fight on Ron's first full day here and so she instead sat down on the bed opposite Ron, much to his surprise. 'Please, Ron don't start' she said pleadingly. 'Viktor and I are just friends like me and Harry, if we were something more I promise you would be the first to know.' Ron was staring at her at first she thought he was deciding whether to believe her but then she realised her mistake, she had said 'friends like me and Harry' not 'friends like me and you.' Hermione silently cursed herself, hopefully Ron hadn't noticed? She looked up and saw something that made her stop thinking about it entirely. Ron was grinning, yes it was unmistakeable his whole face was lite up. Hermione blinked just to be sure she wasn't imagining things and what happened next nearly made her faint. Ron stood up, still grinning, said 'of course I believe you Mione' and walked out of the room whistling, leaving Hermione to speechlessly watch after him. 


	4. Friends Like These 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate all  
the feedback.  
  
Part 4:  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs slowly, she was in no hurry. Silently she finished her descent and walked into the hallway. The kitchen door was open but when she went to see if anyone was there all she found were a few unwashed breakfast dishes. She was about to search the living room when her Mum and Dad appeared from the study. They spent a few minutes telling her all the usual things like the numbers to ring in case of an emergency. Then they gave her some money and suggested that later on she walk into town with Harry and Ron. Suddenly her Mum looked at the clock on the hallstand. 'Oh we have to leave now darling' she said grabbing her handbag. 'Yes we're already late' said her Dad smiling. 'Now behave and have fun' said both of them placing parting kisses on her head. Hermione smiled, her parents knew she would behave, she always did. Although they didn't say it directly they meant that she should make sure the boys behaved.  
  
'Bye Mum, Bye Dad' she said waving to them as they walked to their cars, they heard her and returned the wave. Hermione was still looking at her parent's cars when she heard a door open behind her - it was Ron. 'Hi' she said shyly. Ron didn't make a move to say anything in return and so to avoid an awkward silence Hermione tried to make conversation. 'So where's Harry?' she said. 'Oh he's just writing a letter' he said resentfully. 'To who?' Hermione asked and she knew at once that had been the wrong thing to ask. Ron's ears went red and he looked away. 'To Ginny' he said shrugging as if it was no big deal, but Hermione could tell it was.  
  
Hermione wondered what Ron would do if she tried to ask him why Harry's correspondence with Ginny worried him. He'd probably give her a cold look and stalk off but on the other hand if she went the right way about it, she might get an answer. 'I've been owling Ginny all summer as well' Hermione said emphasising the - as well. Ron looked up 'Yer, all my friends seem to be turning into her friends" he said glumly. 'Does it bother you?' said Hermione taking a step towards him. Ron looked straight at Hermione and she held his gaze. 'Well its stupid' he said his tone becoming angry 'but I've always had to share everything with my brothers and Ginny, except for my friendship with you and Harry, but now I'm even having to share that. I mean am I not special enough to have anything of my own?' Hermione stared at Ron, is that how he felt, did he really think he wasn't special. Hermione gave him a meaningful look, 'Ron you are more than special, you're loyal and sweet and you're my best friend, you mean the world to me.'  
  
Ron stared back at Hermione and what was probably nothing more than a few moments seemed like an age. Hermione wanted to say something but her mind had gone blank. However it soon wasn't a problem because two feet came thundering down the stairs, those feet belonged to Harry. Ron stepped away from Hermione just as Harry came into view. 'Hello' he said happily jumping the last three stairs, 'what were you guys talking about?' 'The Cannons' said Hermione saying the first thing that sprang to mind. 'Yer, we were just discussing their new. Chaser' said Ron trying to cover up the obvious awkwardness of the situation Harry had almost walked in on. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. 'Did I miss something?' he said then before either one of them could answer Harry stepped in 'never mind' he said 'I don't want to know.'  
  
Ron opened his mouth as if to protest then he closed it again and decided to study the Granger's wallpaper instead. Harry turned to Hermione 'so what are we going to do today?' he said. Hermione tried to collect herself, what were they going to do? They could always stay home but she had been hoping to do something more exciting for Ron and Harry's first day. Then Hermione had an idea. 'We could go out" she said addressing both boys 'there's a few shops not far from here we could visit them.' Ron nodded and Harry smiled 'Sure that sounds great' he said 'just let me grab my. well Dudley's jumper.'  
  
Harry ran back up the stairs and Ron went to follow him but before he reached the first step Hermione tugged him on the arm. 'I meant what I said Ron' Hermione told him 'you mean the world to me.' Ron looked at her as if unsure what to do next then he reached out and grabbed her hand awkwardly. 'You mean the same to me' he said then letting go of her hand he turned and climbed back up the stairs.  
  
Hermione watched him disappear and when she was sure he was out of sight she sat down on the bottom stair and stared at her hand unaware that upstairs Ron was doing exactly the same thing. 


	5. Friend Like These 5

Part 5:  
  
The group of shops near Hermione's house were brightly painted and rather pleasant looking. All the shop owners were locals and they somehow managed to remember all their customers' names. Even so Hermione never visited the area and that was because of one reason and unfortunately that reason was sitting in the café across the road and she was laughing with her friends. Hermione dropped back a few steps to avoid being noticed. She hoped Ron and Harry would be to busy talking about muggle music to notice her odd behaviour.  
  
Actually the reason had a name - Stacey. When Hermione had gone to primary school she had been teased no end by almost everyone. No one ever actually got to her though. Hermione would just ignore them and eventually they would get bored and leave her alone but Stacey was a different matter altogether. She and her equally horrible friends Anna and Claire would torment and bully Hermione until she ran off and cried in the girl's toilets. Which ironically was how she had made her first - and only - best friends.  
  
'Hermione? Are you even listening Hermione?' Ron's annoyed tone of voice brought her back to reality. She looked at him blankly. Ron seemed to be caught between worry and annoyance at her lack of concentration. 'Well now that you have returned from where ever it was you went to, maybe you can answer my question. Can Harry and I go to the sweet shop?' 'Well do you have any muggle money?' asked Hermione getting some notes out her bag. Ron rolled his eyes 'Hermione, that's paper' he said 'what would that buy us?' It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes 'Ron it is money, it's a note' she said unable to keep the exasperation out of her voice. 'You really should do muggle studies you know.' 'What and end up having to listen to you rant on for hours about the marvels of elecktricity every time I ask for an answer to a simple question.' 'I do not rant' Hermione said furiously. 'Please Hermione ranting makes up fifty percent of your weekends. The other fifty is devoted to homework' said Ron. Hermione was about to say something very cutting back to him when Harry snorted with laughter. Both Hermione and Ron turned to him and glared. 'Sorry' he said not looking the slightest bit apologetic. Hermione handed the notes she was holding over to Ron and her hand brushed his. Hermione determinedly fought to keep her feelings from showing and she could tell by the way Ron shoulders stiffened that he was doing the same. Hermione didn't look directly at Ron and when he muttered thanks his eyes were fixed on the ground. Hermione, in an effort to avoid Ron's eyes, looked over at the sweet shop and then realised with a sinking feeling that visiting it with Ron and Harry was out of the question.  
  
The boys had already begun to walk away when Ron noticed that Hermione hadn't moved 'aren't you coming?' he said sounding puzzled. Hermione looked at the sweet shop and then in her mind traced a path back to Ron and Harry, there was no way around it, going with them would mean passing right by Stacey's table. Hermione looked up she had to think up a lie and quickly. Her thoughts strayed back to her Mum and Dad. 'No my parents would kill me if I went into a sweet shop' she said hurriedly. 'I mean with them being dentists and all. I'd be lectured on dental hygiene and then forced to hear tales about how as a result of sugar you can get cavities the size of.' think quick Hermione she willed herself 'really big holes' oh that was a great finish. Hermione bit her lip she'd been rambling and from the looks on Ron and Harry's faces she might as well have told them she was thinking of getting a house elf.  
  
For some reason however both the boys accepted her story. 'Alright then' said Harry still sounding a bit unsure 'I suppose you could wait here if you wanted to.' Hermione just nodded and tried to smile. Then Ron and Harry walked off, Hermione could see Ron saying something and it must have been funny because Harry started laughing. Even Hermione couldn't suppress a smile at her two best friends laughing together especially considering what had happened in recent months. Hermione instantly reprimanded herself. She was determined to put that out of her mind for the summer. There would be plenty of time to worry about all that back at Hogwarts. Right now she had to decide how to fill in time. Hermione noticed there was a bench nearby and she decided to make use of it. It was far from comfortable but it would do. Hermione pulled a very tattered book out of her bag. It had been a gift from Ron and it was enchanted to be weightless. It had been awhile since she'd looked at it and knowing Harry and Ron she'd have a lot of time to fill in.  
  
Hermione picked it up and tried to immerse herself in the words but she hadn't gotten further than the first few pages when a very familiar voice cut through the silence. 'Its been a long time since we saw you Granger, we have a lot to catch up on.' Hermione didn't need to put down her book to know who was speaking, she had spent so many years dreading that particular voice that she recognised it instantly. The words became blurring and she found herself wishing Ron and Harry were at her side. 'What's wrong Granger, cat got your tongue? I would have thought you'd have the decency to say hello to your old pal Stace.'  
  
A/N There is one more planned chapter of this story, but I was hoping to get a few reviews before I post it so please review. 


	6. Friend Like These 6

Part 6:  
  
Hermione tried to calm down. She was angry with herself for being so easily scared by a bully like Stacey, even after facing a mountain troll and plenty of other dangerous situations Stacey still managed to terrify her. Hermione wondered if Stacey was alone and her thoughts were answered almost immediately when she heard two more voices speaking in whispers.  
  
Hermione realised she couldn't hide behind her book forever. Slowly she lowered it and saw Anna and Claire standing behind Stacey. All three of them looked smug and as Hermione watched she saw Anna and Claire exchange a knowing look. 'Still a friendless know it all, I see' Stacey said picking up Hermione's book and chucking it to Claire. Hermione lunged after the book and managed to get a firm hold on it. She quickly slipped it back into her bag before it could be taken again. Claire looked startled, she obviously hadn't been expecting Hermione's reaction and neither had Stacey. Hermione felt a fleeting sense of triumph, she had managed to get the better of them for once.  
  
Hermione didn't feel this way for very long though. Her actions seemed to have made Stacey angrier than ever and Hermione once again felt frightened as Stacey started towards her. Then out the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron and Harry coming out of the sweet shop, Stacey noticed to. 'Hands off the black haired one he's mine' she said without pausing for breath. Hermione almost smiled, she wondered what Harry would say if he could hear them talking. 'Fine by me, the red heads much cuter anyway' said Anna patting her own red hair down. Hermione immediately stopped smiling, suddenly the situation seemed a lot less funny.  
  
'There coming our way' Anna said in a low whisper. Stacey turned to Hermione, 'Granger don't say a word, if they ask, your Claire's sister'. Hermione just nodded she was afraid she might burst out laughing if she said anything. Both Ron and Harry looked puzzled as they joined the four girls. 'Um, sorry but who are you?' said Ron looking around at Stacey, Anna and Claire. Anna actually giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder, Hermione scowled. Harry shot an amused look at Ron and turned to Hermione 'Well can you tell us who these girls are, Hermione?' he said. That wiped the smile off Anna's face. 'Your friends with that. thing?' she screeched. Stacey glared at Hermione and then Harry, 'I don't believe it the booklover has a boyfriend.' Harry jumped away from Hermione, just as she shrieked 'Ew no, Harry's like my brother.'  
  
Hermione realised she must have sounded terribly rude but it was true. Harry and her were like siblings and to think of him that way was just wrong. 'Oh so your available then' said Stacey all smiles again. Harry looked at her coldly 'I have a girlfriend' he said. Hermione and Ron could tell he was lying by the way he shifted uncomfortably and didn't look anyone in the eye. Stacey however looked disappointed, then she resumed her haughty manner. She laughed unpleasantly, 'I should have known, I mean who'd want to date that.' Stacey finished her sentence with the muggle equivalent of Mudblood, Ron must have known what it meant though because he advanced on Stacey with such ferocity that Hermione considered pulling him back. Ron drew himself up to his full height 'I happen to love Hermione' he said fiercely. Behind her Harry swore, Hermione didn't even both to reprimand him. She was to busy restraining herself from running out and hugging Ron, he loved her!  
  
Stacey didn't miss a beat 'So Hermione's got two best friends, who are both boys and who both love her like a sister, quite touching really.' Stacey said it so sarcastically that Hermione wanted nothing more than to walk over and slap her. Something held her back however and that was curiosity, she wanted to hear Ron's reply. 'I already have a sister' Ron said crossly 'and I have enough trouble taking care of her as it is.' Harry was muttering something about overprotective brothers but Hermione ignored him. 'So your just friends then?' Stacey said dropping the sarcasm but still managing to get on Hermione's nerves. Ron turned away from Stacey and stared straight at Hermione. 'That Depends' he said. 'On what?' replied Hermione, barely daring to breath. 'On you' Ron said meaningfully.  
  
Hermione forgot where she was, she forgot about what was happening and she forgot about everyone else, except for Ron. So when Claire's voice ended the moment it was certainly unexpected. 'Lets go Stacey, I don't think were going to be able to get to Hermione with these boys around, particularly this one' she said flashing a kind smile to Ron. Then Claire winked at Hermione who was taken aback but not too surprised. Hermione had helped Claire with homework enough times to know she was actually nice when she didn't let Stacey push her around. Hermione mouthed 'thank you' to Claire's retreating back as she dragged Stacey and Anna away with her.  
  
As Hermione watched the girls disappear she tried to recall Ron's exact words, she hadn't imagined it, he had practically told her that he liked her as more than a friend. Hermione was so absorbed that it took her a moment to realise Harry was saying something to her. 'Are you alright Hermione?' he said. 'Yer. I'm just thinking' she replied blushing and beginning the walk back to her house. 'Good' Harry said following her, 'because you're probably going to want to give Ron a thank you kiss.' 'Oh, Shut up Harry' Ron mumbled 'and wipe that grin off your face.' Harry just laughed and Ron quickly changed the subject. 'What was that about having a girlfriend?' he said. 'I thought you were waiting for Cho' that put an end to Harry's laughter. Hermione stopped walking abruptly 'Cho?' she said. Hermione cast her mind back to last year. The name Cho was familiar, she was Ravenclaw seeker and she had gone to the Yule Ball with. oh, Cedric. Harry hesitated 'its not Cho anymore' he said softly.  
  
Hermione wondered if she should say anything but Harry had started walking again and he seemed ok. 'So who's the new lucky lady?' Ron said slyly. Harry blushed scarlet and shook his head 'believe me Ron' he said. 'You of all people do not want to know.' Hermione's brain was working quickly, who could Harry possibly like? Then slowly the answer dawned on her. Hermione clapped her hands together, if she was right, then that meant. She let out a squeal of excitement.  
  
Ron was still pestering Harry for an answer when they arrived back at the Granger's. Hermione fumbled with the key to the front door but neither of the boys noticed, they were too preoccupied. Hermione finally managed to let Ron, Harry and herself into the house and she almost had to pull Ron inside, he was so busy nagging Harry.  
  
'Come on, it can't be that bad' said Ron. 'Oh it can' said Harry running upstairs. Ron went to follow him but before he had gone far Hermione called after him. 'I have an answer' she said loudly, rushing the words so she wouldn't change her mind about telling him. Ron turned around but before he could say anything, Hermione jumped in. 'You said before that what we are, depended on me, and I have an answer.' Ron looked as though he might be sick, 'Hermione, if you don't feel the same way then you don't have to.' Hermione cut him off , 'Ron I want us to be more than friends.' Ron face, which had been a pale white, turned scarlet in a matter of seconds and his eyes sparkled brightly. Ron walked down off the stairs so he was level with Hermione, then without hesitation he kissed her.  
  
It seemed strange yet familiar to be kissing Ron but before she could think about it too much he broke away. Hermione could have stood with Ron forever just looking into his eyes, until Harry interrupted. 'Ron were did you put my quill?' yelled Harry from upstairs. Ron didn't look away from Hermione 'I'll come find it in a minute' he yelled back. 'No you won't, I need it now' Harry replied sounding cross. 'You better go Ron' said Hermione. He nodded and quickly kissed her 'I'll be right back' he said before hurrying upstairs.  
  
Hermione sat down on a step to catch her breath and organise her thoughts. From upstairs she could hear Ron saying 'just tell me!' Hermione thought she heard Harry mumble 'fine, I'll tell you who I like but you can't kill me.' She was wondering whether she had heard right when an upstairs door slammed shut and a split second later Ron's voice bellowed 'YOU LIKE GINNY?!?' Hermione laughed as the sound of Ron and Harry squabbling floated downstairs.  
  
She was still laughing when an owl appeared in the living room window. Hermione went over to let it inside. It was a well-trained owl and it neatly deposited three letters into her hand before immediately taking flight again. The letters were penned in a familiar green ink, and they were addressed to Ron, Harry and herself. They were their letters from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione picked up her own letter, she was sure that this year was going to be as eventful as the last but she was ready for it, because with a friend like Harry and, well. a boyfriend like Ron, nothing would be impossible.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed that is (in no particular order); SoAntigone, Princess Kallie, pdlover, CurlsofGold, Hermione Weasley, Hermione-Hogwarts, Jenny7611, Straycat, Xaein, Julie10 and Hermione Double. Thanks for the great comments! 


End file.
